Naruko Uzumaki GeninChuunin Days
by Cardfighter By Heart
Summary: This is about Naruko Uzumaki. There are also secrets about Naruko that even she doesn't know. What's Orochimaru's Interest in her? Why do the Akatsuki want her on there side? She is going to have a hard time but hopefully with the help of her friends she can overcome whatever darkness threatens to possess her. To find out what happens you have to read. NO FLAMES PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey This story is about Naruto's twin sister Naruko. I have done changes Sasuke will not get the curse mark. **

**But don't worry someone will. Sasuke will stay good. He might also be a little OOC. This is a ShikamaruXOC fic.**

**Other pairings may vary. **

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**NARUKO'S POV**

"NARUTO WAKE UP!" I yelled at Naruto who had decided to sleep in. He woke with a start.

"Huh Naruko why did you wake me up?" Naruto asked my slightly irritated. I sighed It was so like him to forget things like these.

"We graduate from the academy today Naruto if you don't hurry were gonna be late." I said leaving him in his room. "WHAT…..DAMN IT!" I heard him yell. I swear I don't know how were related. Oh I forgot to mention were brother and sister, twins actually. We look alike we both got blonde hair but our eyes are different shades of blue. Naruto has a more bright blue color to his eyes. Unlike me who's eyes are a grey-blue color and look more grey than blue. All of a sudden Naruto came rushing out of his room.

"COME ON WERE GONNA BE LATE!" He yelled running out the door and I just sighed as I followed him out.

**AFTER CLASS **

Naruto didn't pass so I'm going to treat him to some ramen. But I couldn't find him.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

I heard people yelling and when I got close enough I heard what they said,

"Naruto's taken the scroll that holds forbidden jutsu's. We need to find as soon as possible."

I was in shock; Naruto wouldn't take something like that without someone telling him to. I had to find before anyone else did. I got deep enough in the forest I felt familiar chakra signals. I was hidden up in a tree. And the scene I saw below surprised me. It was Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei and from what I could tell Mizuki was the bad guy. Mizuki said something I couldn't hear, but all of a sudden he grabbed the giant shuriken off his back and start rushing towards Iruka. I was about to jump down when Naruto appeared out of nowhere and kick Mizuki in the jaw. I was completely shocked, but what shocked me more was what he said to Mizuki.

"If you ever touch my sensei again, I'll kill you"

I had gotten lower so I could hear them. Naruto performed a hand sign and with a poof there were hundreds of him. And they were solid clones, he really practiced hard. Good job Naruto. A while later after Naruto's clones had finished beating on Mizuki and disappeared Iruka started talking.

"Naruto close your eyes" He did, and then Iruka did something that surprised me. He took of his headband and put it on Naruto's forehead. "Ok you can open your eyes now" When Naruto did he looked confused first but when Iruka said "Congratulations Naruto you passed." Naruto then tackled him in a hug. I was so happy for him and I love seeing him that happy. I decided to come out of hiding now.

"Congrats Naruto." I said as they looked at me shocked. They both asked when I had arrived and I told them I was there the whole time. Then Naruto asked me why didn't I help, well I just answered that It wasn't my fight. He seemed good with that answer. I knew my brother was a Jinchuuriki for the nine-tails. And it didn't bother me the least. But what did bother me was something Mizuki had said right before Naruto's clones had beaten him up.

"_You're just a demon fox. Your weak, you don't deserve to live. Your or your sister. You're both monsters!"_

That's has been stuck in my head ever since I heard him say it. I knew why he had said Naruto but me? Why me? I gotta find out what did he mean by monster?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

**3****RD**** PERSON POV**

All the newly made genin we're in their classroom waiting for their teacher to show up. When one of the students pointed out.

"Naruto what are you doing here? Only students that have passed are supposed to be here." Shikamaru Nara asked lazily. Naruko shot him a slight glare but Naruto just smiled and said,

"See this," He asked pointing to his headband, "I did pass that's why I'm here." He had so much pride in his voice. It was nice until Sasuke Uchiha spoke,

"How did a dead last like you manage to pass?" he said with a smirk. Naruko just glared at the Uchiha, she never really liked him. He was an egotistical, self-centered Asshole to her.

"DON'T CALL ME A DEAD LAST, TEME!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke. That was until Sasuke's two number 1 fan girls appeared.

"NARUTO DON'T TALK THAT WAY TO SASUKE!" Yelled Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka as they punched Naruto in the head. Naruko was about to start a fight with the two until she saw her brother jump on the desk right in front of Sasuke. Naruto was glaring at the uchiha. Everything seemed ok until Shikamaru who was sitting in front of Sasuke's desk lean back and pushed Naruto. Right onto Sasuke Uchiha's un-expecting lips. There was a shocked silence, until Naruko burst out in laughter followed shortly by Kiba Inuzuka. When the two boys pulled apart they started gagging. Which made some people (Kiba and Naruko) laugh harder.

"Naruto," When Naruto turned around he saw all of Sasuke's fan girls glaring at him. He started to laugh nervously and backed away tiring to explain what happened. But sadly in the end he was beaten to a pulp by angry fan girls. Naruko didn't like her brother being beaten on but there wasn't much she could do. Soon enough Iruka walked in and everyone sat down.

"Ok class, first congratulations on passing and becoming a ninja. Second we will be assigning you to your teams today. Alright first Team 7 will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha." The three all had different reactions Naruto was happy when he heard Sakura's named called but sad when he heard Sasuke's name. For Sakura she was sad when her name was called, until she heard Sasuke's then she was happy. Sasuke well his expression didn't change.

"Next Team 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga." Those three seemed cool with their team.

"Now Team 10 Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Naruko Uzumaki, and Ino Yamanaka. Since theirs an odd number of Genin there had to a team of four Genin." Now it seemed cool till,

"WHAT? I have to on a team with mister lazy, food boy, and that baka's sister!? So unfair." Ino yelled then slumped down into her seat. Naruko stood up and looked at her,

"Excuse me I have a name you know." Ino looked at her bored,

"Why should I care?" Naruko snapped,

"Because you blonde bimbo we're going to be teammates! I understand if your small brain can't remember my name when it's so simple." Naruko said quite smug. Everyone was quite; Ino just looked shocked and insulted.

"How dare you! My brains not small and we're both blonde you baka." And so the argument began.

"Yea we may both be blonde, but you're more bleach blonde which looks fake by the way." Ino's face started to turn red out of anger.

"I'm so going to get you for that!" And they we're about to fight until Iruka broke it up.

"Stop it both of you, now sit down." They obeyed him and sat down, but not before glaring at each other. 'How Troublesome' Shikamaru thought looking between his two female teammates. 'That's right Naruko show her.' Naruto thought silently cheering his sister on.

"Now you will all meet your sensei's, have fun and behave." With that Iruka left the room and teams sensei's started to come to get them. When Team 10's sensei came Naruko said to Naruto,

"I'll see you later Naruto, Tell me about your sensei when you get home. Ok?" He just rolled his eyes.

"Yea yea see you later Naruko have fun." With that team 10 followed their sensei to the BBQ shop.

"Ok we'll start out by saying your name, likes, and dislikes, dreams and future goals." Their sensei said.

"Why don't you go first sensei?" Ino asked sweetly. It made Naruko gag and Ino shot her a glare.

"Alright I'm Asuma Sartobi, I like to train and play shogi, I dislike traitors, I don't really have any dreams, and My goal is to make you four into great ninja's. Ok next you." He said pointing to Shikamaru, Shikamaru just sighed,

"I'm Shikamaru Nara, I like to watch clouds and play go and shogi. I dislike hard work; my dream is to become a great Shinobi I guess. My goal is to protect this village." Asuma just looked passive and then pointed to Choji,

"You next."

"I'm Choji Akimichi, I like to eat. I dislike not eating. My dream is to become a great shinobi. My future goals don't have one yet." Asuma sighed and then pointed to Ino. 'Oh great here comes a headache.' Naruko thought annoyed.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka, I like to work in my parents flower shop and Sasuke. I dislike Naruko. My dream is to marry Sasuke. And my goal is to be with Sasuke forever." 'Great a fan girl.' Asuma thought. 'I knew it' Naruko thought.

"Alright you're left" He said pointing to Naruko,

"I'm Naruko Uzumaki; I like ramen, training, and my brother Naruto. I dislike people who fan girl and act like their better than everyone else. My dream is to become a sannin. My goal is to protect people I care about." Asuma looked happy at her response.

"Alright everyone that's it for today. I'll see you tomorrow bright and early. Be at training ground 17 tomorrow at 11:00a.m. Dismissed." After Asuma said that he disappeared.

"Ok I'm going to go home now see you tomorrow." Ino said walking away. Naruko smirked,

"She's probably going to stalk Sasuke some more." She mumbled. But Shikamaru heard and laughed a little.

"You're probably right." He responded, She looked at him kinds shocked. Then Choji spoke up,

"I'm gonna go to see you tomorrow Shikamaru, Naruko, Bye." And with that he was gone. Naruko sighed and looked over at Shikamaru,

"So now what?" He looked at her lazily.

"I don't know about you but I'm going to watch the clouds." Shikamaru started walking away but stopped and asked,

"Hey Naruko," She looked up at him "Wanna come with me?" She looked shocked at his question but she smiled and said,

"Sure, it sounds relaxing looking at clouds." She ran up to him and soon enough they reached the park. Shikamaru showed her where to sit and then they both laid back and looked up towards the sky.

"Shikamaru?" He looked over to Naruko, "Yeah what is it?" She kept looking at the clouds passing by.

"Why do you like looking at the clouds?" He looked kinda shocked that she asked him that. But he thought about it and responded.

"I like seeing how free clouds are, how they don't have to follow any rules they just float. And I also like to see what shaped I can find." She looked like she had expected his first answer but not his second.

"What kinda shapes do you see?" He pointed to a cloud and,

"See that one it looks like dog." Naruko looked but couldn't find it.

"Where is it?" He moved closer to her, to the point where they we're laying right next to each other. Then he took her hand and used it to point to a cloud.

"See that one there." When she looked she saw it.

"Cool, Thanks." She said looking at him and he looked at her, their faces we're only inches apart. When they both realized how close they we're to each other the both moved back instantly. Both their faces red, it was getting dark then Naruko realized,

"Oh shit I'm late Naruto's gonna be worried." She got up and looked at Shikamaru sadly.

"Sorry I got to go Naruto's gonna freak." He sighed his sadness hidden.

"Its fine I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled at him.

"Alright, and Shikamaru Thanks for letting me watch the clouds with you. Good night Shikamaru." With that Naruko started to walk away. Shikamaru just smiled and her back.

"Night Naruko" He whispered smiling up at the night sky. He left soon though it was late and if he didn't get home soon his mom would kill him.

* * *

**I was so happy writing this chapter! The first NarukoXShikamaru moment.**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Next chapter I'm going to do a time skip. I feel the stories moving kinda slow, so I'm going to try and pick up the pace.**

**I'm going to have a poll on my profile on what side pairings you want. Go and vote.**

* * *

**NARUKO'S POV**

Ok I just gotta sneak in and maybe Naruto's not home yet. She opened the door to the apartment and went in silently. Almost their she thought close to her bedroom door when,

"NARUKO! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" She turned around and saw her brother with his arms crossed looking angry and worried.

"I'm sorry Naruto It went later then I thought." She explained leaving out that she was with Shikamaru. Naruto Sighed and looked at his sister.

"It's fine Naruko but could you tell me when you're going to be that late? I was worried." He said leading his sister to the couch and sat down next to her. Naruko looked at her brother apologetically.

"Again sorry Naruto, I promise I'll let you know when I'm going to be late. Anyway how was your Sensei?" And with that Naruko and Naruto told each other about their sensei's till they fell asleep.

**3****RD**** PERSON POV**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Naruko was at training ground 17 at 11a.m like she was supposed to be. And Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino we're already there. The only one who was missing was their sensei.

"Where's Asuma-Sensei?" Choji asked. Everyone just shrugged. And after ten minutes Asuma appeared.

"Hello everyone, Today is a special exercise to saw if you pass or not." Asuma explained which left the four confused.

"What do you mean pass, we all passed already." Naruko asked. Asuma sighed and explained,

"It's going to determine who stays a genin and who goes back to the academy." Everyone was in shock.

"Alright here are the rules you have to get these two cigarettes from me. Time starts now." With that Asuma disappeared. And everyone split up to find their sensei.

'Why are their only two cigarettes? Wait a minute, the real lesson here is teamwork.' Naruko thought realizing the real point of this exercise. She met up with Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino,

"Guys we have to work together to get those cigarettes." Naruko told her teammates. Shikamaru nodded and Choji agreed, but Ino just walked away ignoring Naruko's idea. She just sighed and focused on the two guys in front of her. They soon had their plan. When the three of them found Asuma Shikamaru trapped him in his shadow possessions jutsu. Then Choji came out and used his expansion jutsu hold Asuma in place. Shikamaru let go of his jutsu. Asuma had gotten out of Choji's hold by using a substitution Jutsu. But lucky they knew he would and when Asuma appeared again in front of the two guys, Naruko was right behind him and quickly took the two cigarettes and was by their side a second later. Asuma was impressed by her speed, but he was shocked when he saw her give Shikamaru and Choji each a cigarette that she had taken from him.

"Good job Naruko, Shikamaru, and Choji." Asuma said proud of his students. When they we're all back together it was lunch time, But Asuma told them not to feed Ino or they'd fail. Asuma left and everyone except Ino started eating. Naruko looked over to her and sighed, she held out her bento box to her. Ino looked shocked.

"What are you doing Naruko?" Ino asked surprised the girl would offer her food even though she could fail.

"What does it look like Ino, you're my teammate and you're hungry. I had a big breakfast so I don't need all this food. So here take it." Naruko said holding it out to Ino.

"But you'll fail." Ino said worried about Naruko's reputation as a ninja.

"I don't care I'm not going to let you starve. Right guys?" She said strongly and looking at Shikamaru and Choji who both agreed with her.

"Alright I guess, Thanks Naruko." Ino said smiling at Naruko and taking the bento from her. The Asuma appeared. Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji all looked worried, But Naruko looked passive.

"What did I tell you? You weren't allowed to feed Ino." He said in booming voice and looking at Naruko. Who stared back at him with fire in her eyes.

"I wasn't going to let Ino starve. That's not something you let a teammate do."

"Do you all agree with her?" Asuma asked Shikamaru and Choji.

"Yes, what kind of teammates would we be if we let her starve?" Choji asked and Shikamaru agreed with him.

"In that case you all….pass" Asuma said smiling while everyone else looked confused.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow for your first mission same time and place. Bye" Then he disappeared.

It was quite until,

"WE PASSED!" Naruko and Ino screamed jumping up and down holding hands.

"You to look like best friends." Choji decided to say, which made the two stop and look away from each other.

"We are not friends" They both said at the same time. It was true they weren't friends just yet. But something about their relationship changed that day.

"Well I got to go I have a shift at the shop see you all tomorrow." Ino said waving at everyone and walking away. Choji followed her,

"Ino wait up I'll walk with you I have to pick up some flowers for my mom anyway. See you guys later." Choji said catching up with Ino. Naruko turned to Shikamaru,

"Well I'll see you tomorrow." She started walking away when,

"Hey Naruko wanna watch the clouds with me again?" He offered. She looked at him and gave him a slight smile.

"Sorry I can't not tonight. I promised Naruto I'd be home right after, maybe another night." She said wishing she could.

"How about I walk you home then?" Let's just say Shikamaru's question shocked Naruko. But all she did was nod. Soon enough the two were walking towards Naruko and Naruto's Apartment. It was cold out so Naruko shivered. She soon found a coat on her shoulders and she looked up to Shikamaru.

"What you looked cold." He said still walking; Naruko just smiled and hug the coat on her. They reached the apartment too soon, according to Naruko.

"You can keep the coat; just give it back to me tomorrow." Shikamaru said smiling slightly. Naruko looked happy and,

"Thanks and Shikamaru Thank you for walking me home." She said smiling at him then going inside her apartment. Shikamaru just turned and started walking away; he still had a smile on his face.

When Naruko entered the apartment there was Naruto making some ramen for the two. When he noticed his sister he smiled,

"Hey Naruko How was training?" he asked then he noticed the cost she was wearing was too big for her and it was a guys.

"It was fun I guess." She said back. Naruto looked his sister over.

"Where'd you get the coat?" She stiffened at the question but didn't know why.

"One of my teammates loaned it to me." She replied with a straight face. Naruto looked in thought,

"Oh ok." Then he served them both instant ramen. They ate in silence.

* * *

**Yay another ShikamaruXNaruko moment.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
